Children Without A Mother
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: NOt sure where its going yet but the kids of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter meet in a daycare center and become the best of friends and when the find out their parents used to be a item waaay back when they do any means to get them back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri looked up from his playing blocks when he heard a ring. He saw three lovely blond haired people come in, one adult and two children. Looking around the daycare center he called his own he sighed and wished harder for it to be 4:00 so his father could come get them already. He didn't like staying here while his father went to work. He always had to look out for his little sister, make sure she didn't attach herself to anyone's leg. It was very tiring. All Dimitri wanted to do was head home and curl up in his blue fluffy blanket and listen to his dad read him a story.

He saw a shadow fall over him and the blacks he was playing with and looked up. Green eyes locked onto shining grey. Dimitri decided right then and there that the girl in front of him was very lovely. Her long blond hair was pulled up into some complicated ponytail he was sure a man couldn't do. She was wearing a long blue jean skirt with pockets and a pink T-shirt that read: 'Being a princess is hard work...but someone's gotta do it!' When he looked up at her she smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! My name's Rachel! What's yours?"

Dimitri got the -deer in headlights- look. He was never comfortable around kids his own age and she seemed to be 6 years old too. They always teased him. That's why he was more of a loner type.

He reached out timidly to shake her hand and she immediately grabbed it, shaking so hard he thought it was gonna fall off. When she was done she plopped down on the floor in front of the blocks and started to help building the tower that he had started.

"You never did tell me your name." she stated casually. She grabbed a bright red block and stacked it with the others.

"You didn't give me a chance." Dimitri said quietly.

Rachel looked and had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh. My dad and brother tell m all the time that I run away with my mouth. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She finished with her tower then with an evil grin if he could say so himself, knocked it all back down again. She laughed and smiled so brightly that Dimitri couldn't help but giggle with her. She turned her smile to him and pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "So what is your name?"

He reached for a green block and began rebuilding their tower. He decided he liked the girl. "Dimitri." Rachel helped by pushing all the blocks that had escaped their little circle closer to them. "I like that name. I think it suits you."

He smiled softly. "Thank you. I like yours too."

Rachel was about to say something else when a shriek was heard from near the beanbag chairs. They both turned their head and saw a little girl with long black hair reaching about her middle back. She was shrieking happily...

And latched onto a young woman's leg.

Dimitri shot up and ran over to the young woman and little anklebiter. Rachel followed at a much slower pace.

"Bwover!" the girl half screamed happily as soon as she saw him. The young woman was getting an angry look on her face and it was getting worse by the second.

"Rose! Get off her leg right now!"

But Rose shook her head and a pout took place. She clinged even tighter if that was possible. "Get this child OFF ME!" the lady screamed. Dimitri was already tugging on Rose's arms but the girl just wouldn't budge. He started whimpering softly. "I'm trying." he stated quietly.

"Try HARDER!" she snarled and tried yanking the girl off her. Rose began crying and Dimitri looked like he might join her any minute.

Rachel, who was standing there watching the scene quietly, clapped her hands together and got all three of their attention. She smiled brightly at Rose. "Wanna play with me and the dolls over there?" she asked while pointing to the other side of the daycare. Rose shook her head and looked as if she might cry harder but Rachel just clapped her hands again. "I know! We can play horsey! Wanna play horsey with me?"

The woman was getting exasperated. She was tugging and yanking but the child just would not move! "Get this child off me! NOW DAMNIT!"

The screeching woman who the kids dubbed as 'Harpie Lady' gave a sharp pull on Rose's arms and she had no choice but to let go. She tumbled to the ground and hit her head on the floor. Dimitri gasped and rushed over, scooping his little sister up in his arms and holding her close as she began crying her eyes out. The hiccupping kind of crying.

Hey that fall was gonna leave a bump.

Rachel glared at the woman who was dusting off her pants with a disgusted look. "Snot nosed little brats. Don't see why I even bother showing my face around here anymore."

Rachel glared even harder at the harpie lady and bit her lip so that she wouldn't mouth off at her.

Rose sobbed into her brother's arms. Dimitri patted her back and made little shushing noises. "It's ok Rose. Really. She's just a mean old harpie lady. Daddy'll come get us soon."

Harpie lady looked enraged at that. "HARPIE LADY! Why I oughta..." She raised her hand as if to strike them and Rachel darted in front of them. "Yes he said Harpie Lady. By screeching I would say so myself. Not to mention you look like one too."

Dimitri was in slight awe that she would stick up for him. He shushed Rose some more so he could hear what the harpie lady had to say.

The 'Harpie Lady' was fuming and for a moment looked like she was gonna hit Rachel instead.

A shove into her side changed her mind.

Harpie lady stumbled forward and turned around to glare down at the child who dared to run into a woman such as herself.

It was a little blond haired boy that looked way too much like the smart mouth girl for her own good. His cheeks were red from anger...and having to run from outside to inside so fast. His blue-gray eyes glittered dangerously, as if daring the woman to hit him. Dimitri knew at that instant that he would be a force to reckon with when he got older.

"Touch my sister and I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Just as Harpie Lady was about to retort, Cathy – one of the workers at the daycare – rushed over. "What are you doing to these children? I think you should leave now before I call the police!" The nice lady began pushing, yes pushing harpie lady towards the exit.

Needless to say Cathy saw that evil woman out.

She rushed back over to the kids who were huddled together. She noticed the youngest one was still sobbing quietly into her brother's shoulder and it broke her heart. Oh she hated adults who treated children as if they were nothing more than baggage. She was a child once too damnit! She knelt down by them and reached down to stroke Rose's hair but she shrunk back and hugged her brother tighter. Rachel reached over and patted the little girl's back and she calmed down slightly. Cathy got the hint and just sat back looking at the other kids. She knew the black haired children pretty well but the newcomers..."Are all of you alright? Did that woman hit any of you?"

All four children shook their heads and Rose finally quieted. "We're alright thank you." Dimitri said. Rachel looked at her brother and he nodded slightly and smiled up at Cathy. 'Oooh he's gonna be a heartbreaker.' she thought.

"We're perfectly fine now. You can go we'll be alright." he said charmingly as he continued to smile at her.

"If you're sure..."she stated cautiously. When they all shook their heads again she got up off the floor and dusted her apron off. "Ok then children. Have fun now." And with that she went back to the kitchens...to get them snacks or something.

Dimitri let out a sigh of relief and continued stroking his little sister's back. "I've told you a thousand times not to latch onto people like that. She could have hurt you badly Rosie."

Rose nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. He looked up and saw Rachel and some other blond kid standing and/or kneeling in front of him. His dumbfounded look must've gave him away because the boy started chuckling and nudged his sister to stop making those little cooing sounds that all girls seem to learn at birth. To get their way of course. She snapped out of it and smiled at Dimitri. "Sorry bout that. This here is my twin brother, Robin."

Robin gave a sharp nod to Dimitri who just nodded back meekly. He seemed kinda forceful if that shove at harpie lady was anything to go by. "Hello Robin. I'm Dimitri and this is my little sister Rosaline. But we just call her Rose."

Robin and Rachel sat down in front of him and they all played together for awhile, trying to cheer Rose up. They got her to smile but she wouldn't leave the safety of her brother's lap.

They all heard a ringing sound a few minutes later and turned towards the entrance to see who had entered. It was a TALL man with strangely enough blue hair and all black clothing. He made his way over to the counter to ask the lady there a question when Rachel screamed out happily and shot over to the man, hugging him tightly around his legs.

"KAGE!" she squealed out.

Rose blinked owlishly at the tall man waaay across the room and climbed out of her brother's lap to stumble over to him.

Robin glanced at his newly found friend and could see the questioning look in his eyes. "That's our...let's call him a butler. Seems he came to pick us up today. Makes sense actually seeing as how our father must be busy with work."

Nodding at that very plausible excuse Dimitri still stared at the lanky blue haired man that towered above everyone there. He couldn't help but be in awe of him. Then he heard a very high pitched squeal and winced. That could only belong to one person. He didn't even wanna look in that direction but knew he had to. 'Please tell me my sister isn't on his leg. Please tell me my sister isn't on his leg!'

"Hey Dimitri, your little sister is on his leg. What's with that?"

'Well there goes that idea.'

Dimitri sighed and looked up at Robin with a questioning glance. "What did you say?"

"I asked what's with your sister and other people's legs."

"Oh...well she seems...to have...quite a fascination with them. Has been since she was 8 months."

Robin nodded in acceptance and helped Dimitri up. Together they walked over to a rapidly fast talking Rachel, mildly distracted Kage and a gurgling Rose. Dimitri immediately tried to pry his younger sister off the man's legs. Rose, of course, took this the hard way and began crying...again.

Kage reached down and plucked the girl from his leg then swung her around. She giggled and clapped her hands happily and shouted, "More more!"

Rachel giggled along with Rose while Robin just smiled. Dimitri was bordering on newfound hero worship with the blue haired man. "You...you don't mind that she was climbing all over your leg?"

Kage shook his head, grinning like an idiot. "Nah. Don't sweat it. The little pipsqueaks there used to do the same thing." He set one laughing 3 year old down and reached over all of their heads towards the coat rack they just happened to be standing next to for Robin and Rachel's jackets.

Robin let out a sound of indignation as he was handed his jacket. "Not now nor have I ever wanted to ride on YOUR legs." he exclaimed as he slid his arm in his red and blue jacket. Rachel was getting help putting hers on, not that she needed it but because she just loved being the center of attention. Kage just chuckled as he zipped up Rachel's dark purple jacket. He tossed the hood over her blond head and laughed. "Oh dear Lord he's turning into his father."

Rose just happened to think that was the funniest thing since sliced bread and shrieked...loudly. Dimitri clamped a hand over her mouth and giggled when Robin stuck his tongue out at his supposed butler.

Soon they were all buttoned, zipped and tucked in and got ready to leave.

Dimitri, who was usually shy in nature, ran over to the little gate that held the 3 year olds and younger from getting out shouted, "Rachel!"

She paused in her tracks and looked back at the dark haired boy, along with her brother and Kage. "Yeah Dimitri?"

All of a sudden his shyness came back and he tugged the edge of his light blue shirt. "Well...I was just...wondering...were you coming back tomorrow...?"

Robin and Rachel just glanced at each other then turned pleading looks up to Kage. "Can we?"

"Please?"

Rose toddled over to the gate and gave puppy eyes at the young man. "Pwease?"

Kage scratched the back of his head. "Well it was only supposed to be a one time thing..."Rachel hugged Kage's waist while Robin latched onto his hand tightly."But we like it here!" they chorused together.

Kage looked from the pleading faces of the twins to the hopeful look on Dimitri's and the sad one on Rose's. He slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "The things you make me do. Okay I'll see what I can do but I GURANTEE NOTHING."

All four kids cheered. The twins looked at Dimitri and Rose. "See you tomorrow?" Robin asked with a grin on his face. Dimitri grinned back. "Most definitely"

Rachel smiled and waved right before they exited the daycare. "Bye Rose! Bye Dimitri! See you tomorrow!"

Dimitri waved back but Rose gurgled happily and shouted, "BUH BYE!"

----------

Cathy walked over to where 2 dark haired children were playing with the blocks and handed them their jackets. Dimitri took them and helped put Rose's on her while looking at Cathy questioningly. Cathy just smiled and pointed to the clock on the far side of the wall. "It's four o'clock and your dad will be here any minute."

"Thank you." Dimitri said before putting on his own jacket. As soon as he got done pulling his arm out of his sleeve one medium tall dark haired man with glasses that framed his emerald eyes walked through the door. He walked over to the daycare desk and signed the paper that told the woman at the desk he was getting his children out. Right after he was done signing he was knocked into full force by none other than Rose.

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she hugged his right leg tightly.

The man smiled and lifted the girl off her feet, hugging her close. "Hey sweetie." he murmured into her soft hair that reached her shoulders. She happily returned the hug and gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek. Dimitri giggled and ran over to his dad, hugging him around the waist. "Hey dad. I missed you."

"Missed you too Michi. You all set and ready to go?"

Dimitri nodded. They had brought nothing with them this time. He clasped Dimitri's hand in his own and held onto Rose while she babbled contentedly in his arms.

"Wait! Mr. Potter! You haven't told us what time you'll be dropping them off tomorrow."

Harry turned slightly and smiled at the young woman. "I think our regular time at 11o'clock is fine with me."

The young lady blushed and nodded, writing something down on the huge binder she always seemed to carry with her then she smiled. "See you kids tomorrow ok?"

Michi nodded and moved closer to his father while they left the building. Rose never did stop babbling.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as they walked out into the slowly fading sunlight. He loved his kids. Really he did. It's just that he missed his wife. So much. He knew it was high time he started focusing on his kids but he missed her laugh, her smile that lit up his life. Harry sighed softly and felt a light tug on his free hand. Bringing a smile back to his face he looked down into a pair of green eyes so much like his own.

"Yes Michi?"

Dimitri didn't let the use of his favorite nickname deter him from the nagging question he had on his mind. "You were thinking about mom again...weren't you?"

Harry's smile faltered just a little then he heaved a sigh and shifted a still babbling Rose up a little higher in his arms. "Yeah I was. Something wrong with that little Michi?"

"No daddy. But it's been 3 years."

His eyebrows rose ever so slightly as they stopped at the crosswalk. "It has. Are you trying to get a point across?

Dimitri nodded. "Aren't you going to get another wife?"

Harry's eyebrows rose even higher as he glanced at his son before looking up into the sunlight. Noticing that the light was red he grabbed Michi's hand, held on tighter to Rose and began walking across the street.

"What brought this little insight on?" he finally asked when they reached the other side of the road. Dimitri looked down at the ground then spoke.

"It's just that, well, Rose needs a mother...and so do I"

Harry nodded and urged him on. He felt that his son needed to get this off his chest.

"Dad I hate seeing you walking around looking so lonely all the time. You look sad and I think that finding you another woman will be just the trick to making you feel better."

Harry almost dropped Rose but grabbed onto her just in time. "You want me to what?"

"Find another woman daddy. So that she can be our mommy and you won't look so sad anymore."

"Well what if I want to expand my horizons and get involved with a man and not a woman?" Harry asked his little future therapist. He wondered how his son would respond to this.

"Or a man. I really don't mind who you choose and Rose is too young to care either way. As long as your happy daddy."

Harry paused in his walking and kneeled down next to his super shy son.

Talk about an eye opener.

Rose had quieted down some time ago, finding sucking on her hand much more fun. Well that certainly was not what he was expecting.

"I know you want me to be happy Michi but I'm still enjoying my time by remembering the good times I had with your mother. You wouldn't want me to forget her would you?"

Furious shaking of the head.

"I don't want that either. I know I might seem sad and I know I'm not spending much time taking care of you as I should but I promise that it'll change ok? If I ever find a person that I can share my life and love with like I did your mother than I will go for it. But only when the time comes. If it ever does. Alright Michi?"

Dimitri nodded but Harry who had that parenting sense figured his son wasn't one yet and cut him with the two words that was guaranteed to get any child under age 10 excited.

"I have extra money on me and I haven't treated you in a while so why don't we all go get some ice cream on the way home?

Rose heard ice cream and nothing else. And of course it got her excited. "Ice cweam!! Ice cweam!! Get ice cweam dada!!"

Harry smiled. One down, one to go.

It was a faceoff between Dimitri Potter and Harry Potter. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes. Harry could feel Rose start to get impatient and prayed that this stare off would end with him as the winner. He could clearly see that his son still wanted to add something but he nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yeah daddy. I want chocolate!!"

Whew. "K Michi. And you can tell me how your day was."

"Mmk daddy"

-----------------

"Daddy!!! We're home!!!" Rachel screamed as soon as she entered the house. Kage winced as he stepped in behind her. Robin leapt in the doorway and closed the door behind him. "Dad?!" he yelled.

"I'm in the office!!" a yell answered from the top of the stairs.

Rachel giggled and shot her twin a look. "Race ya?"

Robin nodded and they took off running in the huge house, heading towards the stairs. Kage shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. Food was calling. It was time he answered.

Rachel laughed as she raced to the top of the stairs. She pushed the door open to her father's office, hearing her brother clamber up the stairs behind her. She tripped over the piece of wood that always managed to get loose from place and fell right into her father, who was coming out the door.

"Daddy!!" she squealed when she saw whom she ran into.

He hugged her and set her down just as Robin made his way towards them. He picked his son up and held him close then set him down next to his sister. They were both grinning like village idiots and Draco couldn't help but think how much they looked alike. He knew they were twins but it was almost creepy.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?" Robin asked as he walked into his father's office and took a seat in his father's chair. Rachel scampered in behind him and perched herself at the end of the oak desk, twirling the globe that was there.

Draco walked in and petted his daughters' hair. "You know me Robin, storming the world one book at a time. But nevermind my boring day," he said before taking his seat in one of the two chairs that sat before his desk. He patted his lap and Rachel giggled gleefully before climbing into that spot. Robin jumped up and took his sister's spot on the desk. "Tell me about your day. Did you like the daycare I picked out for you?"

"We loved it daddy!" Rachel said as she swung her legs back and forth on her daddy's lap. Robin nodded his head in agreement. "And we made new friends up there today. They seemed to be going there for a long time daddy. They played with us after the mean harpy lady left. It was fun."

Draco paused in putting his things away over his daughter's head. "Harpie lady?"

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah. Reminded me of mom in a way. She didn't want Rose touching her. She was just a toddler I don't know how you could be so mean to her."

"Wait a second who's Rose?"

Rachel squealed and tugged on her daddy's sleeve. "She was this cute little baby. The little sister to this boy named Dimitri. They're the new friends Robby was talking about." Robin scowled at the use of this baby nickname.

Draco nodded and made a face at Robin who giggled and leaned back on his hands.

"So I assume that you both want to go back tomorrow while I take this stuff up to my editor huh?"

He saw two little blonde heads nod excitedly.

"Well then I'll call them and arrange it. Now go on and scoot. Take a bath and get ready for dinner. You can tell me the rest of the story then."

They both nodded and jumped down; one off his lap and the other off his desk. As they both scampered towards the door Draco called out. "And tell Kage to not eat all the food!! I need to cook something edible tonight with that!"

They giggled and left, running down the stairs loudly like children do. Draco ran a hand through his head and smiled. "Gotta be sure to call the daycare. Seems they like the place well enough." And he walked out the door behind him, not hearing his private phone that he kept in his office was ringing on vibrate.


End file.
